


Sunshine☀

by chensgold (M1das)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Day Off, F/M, Insecure Kim Jongin | Kai, MAMA Era
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1das/pseuds/chensgold
Summary: As palavras que havia lido na internet rodopiavam pela sua cabeça.Os outros se trocavam, colocando bermudas e passavam protetor solar, mas Jongin não estava com vontade alguma de se juntar a eles.Até Park Chanyeol aparecer.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	Sunshine☀

###  Sunshine

Após passar quase três horas em uma van quente e fedida, os seis membros do Exo-K finalmente chegavam em Gangneung para um de seus raros dias de folga. Após de terem um debut tão estressante, decidiram passar um dia na praia, tirar algumas fotos para seu fã-café e fazer um pequeno evento com fãs no dia seguinte. 

“Tudo bem, Jongin?” Junmyeon pediu como o líder preocupado que era. 

Jongin respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, as palavras que havia lido na internet rodopiando pela sua cabeça. 

Os outros se trocavam, colocando bermudas e passavam protetor solar, mas Jongin não estava com vontade alguma de se juntar a eles. 

“Hyung, posso ir para o hotel?” 

“Não seja bobo, Jongin, aproveite o dia com a gente,” Junmyeon sorriu. 

Sentou embaixo do guarda-sol, em uma das cadeiras de praia, não havia tirado sua camiseta e cobriu as pernas com uma toalha, por precaução. Assistia os membros se divertirem, Baekhyun e Sehun alegremente se espirrando água e Chanyeol tentando convencer Junmyeon e Kyungsoo a jogarem vôlei com ele, uma pequena vermelhidão já se formava nos ombros do líder. Suas pálpebras pesavam mas ele forçava-se a mantê-las abertas. 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol chamou, “Joga vôlei com a gente, eu preciso de dupla,” 

“Não quero, obrigado.” Doeu rejeitar Chanyeol dessa forma, suas pernas estavam quentes em baixo da toalha e ele queria se levantar, mas resistiu. 

[...]

“Porque não está com a gente, jongin?” Chanyeol pediu assim que sentou-se na areia, ao lado da sua cadeira. Estava um pouco ofegante e suado do jogo, uma pequena linha vermelha se formando no seu nariz e bochechas. 

“Estou com calor, acho melhor ficar na sombra,” Recusou de forma esfarrapada. 

“Deveria ir pra água então, está bem agradável.” 

Jongin tinha vontade de chorar, Chanyeol só estava tentando lhe agradar e ele estava mentindo descaradamente dessa forma. 

“Não, o sol está forte, não quero ficar queimado.” Deu de ombros, engolindo em seco. 

“Eu te ajudo a passar protetor, pegue o meu boné.” Colocou o acessório no topo da cabeça do outro, que foi rápido em retirar. 

“Não, Chanyeol.” Disse forte, “Obrigado.” 

“Sinto que tem algo que não quer me dizer, Jonginnie.” Chanyeol inclinou-se contra a cadeira, colocando novamente o boné, “Se não está se sentindo bem—”

“Não é isso hyung,” Escondeu o rosto com as mãos, “É só que…” 

“Tudo bem se não quiser me contar.” Chanyeol colocou uma mão em seu ombro, apertando de forma reconfortante. 

“Você leu as coisas que disseram sobre nós?” 

“Eu entendo que nosso debut foi decepcionante, mas você não precisa se cobrar tanto.”

Jongin não respondeu. 

Ah.

_ Ah. _

“Se é sobre o que as fãs disseram sobre você…” 

“Sim, é sobre isso.” 

“É por isso que não quer sair no sol?” Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram, “Está com medo do que falam sobre sua pele?”

“Não tenho medo,” Suspirou, “Mas não quero que me odeiem, Chanyeol. Eu trabalhei tão duro por isso.” 

“Eu sei. Exatamente por isso que não deveria deixar te afetarem tanto, sua pele ser morena não influencia na sua habilidade de dançar, não apaga todas aquelas horas que você passou treinando, não é mesmo?” Pegou na mão do mais novo. “Você é bonito de qualquer forma, Jongin.” 

“Obrigado, hyung.” 

“Levante-se, não vou te deixar voltar se não colocar nem o pé na água.” Puxou-o até que se levantasse, a toalha caindo no chão. 

Chanyeol aproximou-se lentamente, tirando a franja de Jongin dos olhos. Pressionou levemente seus lábios contra o do outro. As bochechas de jongin esquentaram-se e ele se afastou. Junmyeon lhes encarava de longe, um pouco incrédulo com a cena que se passava na sua frente. 

Jongin pegou o boné de Chanyeol para si. Esfregou um pouco de protetor solar nos seus braços e barriga, enquanto Chanyeol passava gentilmente nas suas costas. 

[...]

Foi difícil tirar toda a areia do seu cabelo e roupas, mas quando deitou exausto na cama, Jongin se sentiu feliz. Apesar de ainda sentir sua pele quente e um pouco dolorida onde não havia aplicado bem o protetor solar, seu rosto contorcia-se em um sorriso que não queria partir. 

“Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Jonginnie.” 

Ele riu. “Obrigado, Chanyeol.”

“De nada, meu raio de sol.” 

_ fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @goldenplots21  
>  @chensgold


End file.
